Lee, I Wanna Take You To A Gay Bar!
by SORRY.NO.LONGER.USED
Summary: Gaara asks Lee to take him to a gay bar...Yaoi, PWP. Plots are overrated.


Lee, I Wanna Take You To A Gay Bar

**Lee, I Wanna Take You To A Gay Bar!**

**Bah! Plots are overrated. This little plot bunny came to me while I was at work and gay bar same on the radio…I got some really strange looks when I stopped serving customers in order to write it down.**

**Usual warnings from me;**

**Smex, yaoi, GaaLee etc. **

**Y'all should know the drill by now!**

Disclaimer;

Lee and Gaara are not together, Naruto and Sasuke are not together, and Kiba isn't a whore.

Therefore, Naruto is not mine.

Lee didn't ask for much in life. To achieve his ninja way…keep Gai-sensei proud of him…and not to be traumatised to often.

"Lee, will you take me to a gay bar?"

So _quite_ why the gods continued to embarrass him like this was beyond his reasoning.

"…What?!"

Gaara gave an impatient sigh. He hated repeating himself. "Will you take me to a gay bar?"

Lee had been put under a Genjutsu. That was the only possible explanation as to why Gaara, _Gaara_ of all people, was asking to be taken to a gay bar.

"B-b-b-but _why?!_" Lee spluttered out.

Gaara gave a shrug. "Kankuro says he thinks I might be gay because I ignore all my fangirls. I want to know if he's right." _'Like I don't already know…'_

"Oh…what makes you think you might be…maybe you just have not met the right person yet."

"Hm. That could be true…but I'd at least like to know what gender I prefer. Do you have something against it?"

"WHAT? No, of course not!" Lee said in shock. "It should not who you love…as long as you love them!"

Gaara allowed a faint smile to cross his lips, so brief Lee wasn't sure if he imagined it.

"Then what's the problem? I know there's one in Konoha…I want to go to it and I don't want to go on my own. You're my best friend…so go with me."

Lee tried to think up a reasonable excuse for not going with Gaara…and came up blank.

"When do you want to go?" He sighed.

"How about tomorrow evening? It's a Friday night, should be fairly busy." Gaara smirked internally. One obstacle down…

"Very well. I will pick you up at seven, okay?"

Lee had a sinking feeling…tomorrow, one way or another, he would die of embarrassment.

--

"Gaara! Lee's here!" Kankuro yelled out as Lee fidgeted in his new clothes. When Sakura had heard he was going out with Gaara she had dragged him out to the high street and brought him a whole new wardrobe. Then, earlier today, she and Ino had turned up on his door-step and given him a make-over.

They'd done a good job, he had to admit.

Yes the loose, black cargo pants felt odd, and the green shirt was far from form-fitting, and it was a novelty to be able to see, since his normal bowl-cut had been styled to be much spikier, but he thought he didn't look too bad.

He'd forbidden them from plucking his eyebrows.

He looked up as he heard footsteps…and his mouth fell open.

Gaara had on his usual mesh shirt, but instead of having the vest and coat over it, he had a leather waistcoat.

His pants were leather too, and he had heavy boots on. His hair was its usual spiky unkempt style, but the dark rings around his eyes had more body to them. It looked as though Gaara had gone over them with eyeliner.

"W-wow…" He muttered.

Kankuro chuckled and lifted a hand to lazily close Lee's mouth. "You're drooling."

Lee gave an 'eep' and raised a hand to his mouth…drool-free, luckily.

As Gaara reached the door he gave Lee the once over and gave a nod. "I like you like this. The spandex is nice, but far too revealing for a bar like this."

Lee was speechless. That had _almost_ sounded like a come-on.

"T-Thank you Gaara-kun. You look good too." He finally got out. _'Oh BOY does he look good…'_

Gaara didn't smile, but a look of satisfaction took place on his face. "Shall we go then?"

"Just a sec." Kankuro said, turning Gaara to face him seriously. "Have you got everything I told you to pack?"

Gaara began to pull things out of his pocket. "Condoms, lube, mace…why is it necessary for me to carry these things around?"

Lee fainted.

--

The club itself actually wasn't that bad. It was in a nice part of town, and considering Konoha's shinobi numbers it was fairly law-abiding.

They both without too much trouble, and Lee immediately made for a table in a fairly quiet part of the bar.

"Did you want a drink?" He asked Gaara. Gaara gave a nod.

"Preferably something non-alcoholic."

Lee nodded and made his way over to the bar.

Gaara gave a sigh and watched the dancers on the floor. This was not going to plan at all. Certainly Lee's reaction to his new look had been pleasing. But he still-

Gaara's thoughts were interrupted as a tall blonde took up the seat next to him.

"All alone, gorgeous?"

Gaara shook his head. "My friend is getting drinks." He peered over to see Lee caught up in the various people vying for the bar-tender's attention.

"Looks like your 'friend' might be a while." The man said sliding nearer to Gaara. "Seems a shame to leave something as cute as you unattended. Want to go into the back rooms and have some fun?"

"No." Gaara said shortly. He'd heard come-ons from enough fangirls to recognise them when he heard them.

"Aw, you sure?" The man began to trail his fingers up Gaara's thigh. "I can be an awful good sport…and I don't mind if you wanna top."

"I believe my friend said he wasn't interested." A calm and monotone voice said, pulling the man's arm away from Gaara's leg.

Gaara looked up to see Sai and Sasuke staring down at his molester. Sasuke had the man's arm in a death grip and Sai was smiling that fake smile of his, with a promise of pain behind it.

The man gave a gulp and stood up hurriedly. "Hey, man! Just asking…"

"And he gave you an answer." Sai said cheerfully. "Now go find yourself a dick!"

The man gave a funny mouse-like noise and scurried off. Gaara allowed himself a chuckle.

Sasuke gestured to the seats. "Mind if we sit for a bit? Might discourage your fan boys."

"Please do." Gaara said exasperatedly. Why did everyone, except the _one _person he actually wanted to, want to get in his pants?

"So, you finally asked Lee out?" Sai asked in that brutally honest way of his. Luckily, one of the reasons he and Gaara had become friends was because Gaara was about as tactful as a bone club. They complimented each other. And Sasuke was almost impossible to embarrass.

"No." Gaara sighed. "We're here as friends…and is it really that obvious I like him?"

"To everyone except him? Yeah." Sasuke chimed in, downing his drink. "Want my advice? Jump the boy."

Gaara gave a snort. "Yeah, I can see that working." He ignored Sai's slight warning look. "'Hey Lee, I've wanted your sweet ass since I was twelve, wanna fuck?'"

Sasuke gave a cough, and pointed behind him.

Gaara felt a horrible feeling creep up his spine as he turned around…to see Lee staring at him in shock.

'…_Bugger.'_

"Hello Lee!" Sai smiled. "Gaara wants to know if you have a penis or not!"

Sasuke gave a groan and grabbed his arm. "Let's go. I think they have things to talk about."

Lee was still staring.

Gaara gave swallowed nervously. "Um…is that my drink?"

Lee nodded dumbly and handed it to Gaara before murmuring "Excuse me" and turning to wander aimlessly in the opposite direction.

He suddenly stilled as his favourite song came on, 'Paralyser' by Finger Eleven. It always reminded him of Gaara.

Gaara knew it was his favourite and looked up to see Sasuke passing a dollar to the DJ.

He gave a smile and put down his drink, before taking Lee's hand and leading him to the dance-floor. He knew Lee could dance…but he bet Lee didn't know Gaara could!

He began to grind to the music.

"_Well, I'm not paralysed, but I seem to be struck by you,_

_I wanna make you move,_

_Because you're standing still._

_If your body matches what your eyes can do,_

_You'll probably move right through, _

_Me on my way to you!"_

Lee stared at his friend as his hips shifted in time with the beat, moving unconsciously as Gaara pulled him against his body.

"I'm not gonna take back what I said." He murmured into Lee's ear. "Because it's true…but I'm not gonna force you to like me. If all you wanna be is friends, that's fine. But please," he turned Lee's face towards him "stay my friend! Don't leave me just because of this!"

Lee stared at his best friend blankly…before bursting out into laughter.

"You idiot! Of course I won't leave you!" He said, pulling Gaara flush against him. "I wish you'd told me you liked me before…I wouldn't have spent all this time trying to ask you out!"

Gaara snapped his head up. "Then…"

Lee laid a kiss on Gaara's head. "Let's go to the back rooms. I can't think with all this noise and people around."

Gaara gave a grin and pulled Lee through the crowd until he reached an available room. He threw Lee in and locked the door behind them.

"That's better." Lee murmured. "I'm not really the crowd type."

"Me neither…but we're all alone now…" Gaara purred.

Lee looked at him in confusion before comprehension dawned. "Gaara! We can't have sex here!"

"Why? That's what these rooms are for, y'know. By-the-way," he smiled as he removed his waistcoat "when did you start using contractions?"

Lee frowned. "Am I? I didn't notice." Then clapped his hand over his mouth. "So I am! How 'bout that?"

Gaara chuckled and moved closer to his crush. "Mmm, makes you sound…sexy."

Lee gave an 'eep' and moved backwards. "Now, Gaara…"

Gaara ignored him and pealed off the mesh before pouncing on Lee and pushing him to the ground. "You mind me being on top?"

"What…no…I mean yes…I mean…damn it Gaara! Stop moving like that!" Lee whined.

"Oh, like this?" Gaara purred, twisting his hips to grind against Lee.

"Yes…" Lee hissed out.

"'Yes? Glad you like it!" Gaara grinned and pressed harder.

"Gaaaraaaaaaa…" Lee moaned out, reaching up and pulling the red-head down into a fiery kiss. He allowed Gaara's tongue to win their brief war, and pulled himself up so he could run his hands down his friend's spine.

"Gods, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!" Gaara growled as he pulled away.

"…Since you were twelve?" Lee smirked.

Gaara laughed. "Oh yeah…ever since you hit me through the sand barrier…everyone thought I wanted to kill you." He leant in to whisper in Lee's ear. "Really, all I wanted was for you to touch me again!"

Lee gave a shudder and leant his head on Gaara's shoulder. "I'm touching you now…" He muttered.

"Yeah…but in all the wrong places!" Gaara hissed, shoving Lee's hands further down his back, until they reached his arse.

Lee blushed. "I though you were being on top?"

"I am…doesn't mean you can't touch there y'know."

Lee went bright red and muttered something unintelligible.

"Come again?" Gaara asked, leaning in.

"I said I'd prefer you touched me…" Lee whispered.

'_Well, with an invitation like that…'_

Gaara reached round to undo Lee's shirt as Lee trailed his hands back up Gaara's back and began to mouth nonsense against his neck. He moaned as Gaara flicked his thumbs over his darkened nipples and nibbled lightly on the pale neck.

"Gaara…"

"Mmm?"

Lee pulled back and shrugged off the shirt before lowering his mouth to Gaara's pale pink nipples to return the favour.

"Mmm-hmm…oh gods…yeah…" Gaara purred and entangled his hand in Lee's hair. Lee pulled gently and suckled like a child. He have a little gasp as he felt Gaara's other hand creep down his chest and begin to play with the buttons on his cargo pants.

"Take them off…now!" Gaara ordered, pulling Lee away from his chest so he could reach properly.

Lee was red all over as his pants were removed, lifting his hips to aid Gaara in his mission. "Do I get to take yours off?" He panted as his boxers (surprisingly black. Not green) were revealed.

Gaara gave a smirk. "Sure. Go ahead." He leant back on his hands and waited.

Lee gulped and began to work on the flies of the leather pants…only to find Gaara didn't wear anything under them.

"Umm…" Lee felt as though his brain was going into meltdown, before all the heat rushed to his groin at the sight of Gaara's (rather large) erection.

"Something wrong?" Gaara teased as he saw Lee freeze and shudder. He chuckled at Lee's 'huh?' look and pulled the pants off the rest of the way himself.

"Fair's fair." He purred as he began to pull off Lee's boxers. Lee gave a groan and pushed his hands away before falling forward on his knees and bringing his lips to the swollen member in front of him.

"Lee?" Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Are you oka- AH!" He arched back as he felt a kiss placed on the head of his dick. "Oh gods Lee…are you sure you're okay doing this?"

Lee smiled up at his now-lover. "Yeah…I want to. Don't worry, I've done this before…and I have no gag-reflex."

Gaara was glad to hear that, because when that hot mouth descended upon him again he couldn't stop his hips thrusting up into the wet heat.

"Ah, ahh, so good, Lee…so fucking good!" He panted as his lover just kept taking him down. Lee gave a moan and swallowed around him.

"Ah, shit! Lee, if you do that again you're gonna get a shock!" Gaara warned.

Lee just looked up at him, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Gaara decided to get his own back.

Leaning carefully over the man between his legs he wetted a finger and slowly pushed it into Lee's hole.

He felt more than heard the gasp as he penetrated his friend. He gave a shudder as Lee ran his tongue around his piece. "Oh yeah…like that…" He growled, and pushed the finger in further, searching for that spot Kankuro had told him about.

'_Oh yeah!'_

He removed the finger, ignoring Lee's whimper of protest, despite the thrill it sent all the way up his spine, and reached backwards to grab his pants. He rummaged through the pockets until he found the lube and condom. He threw the condom aside for now (if Lee was a virgin he was coming in his arse…end of story) and lubed up four fingers, just to be sure. This time he placed two in Lee's entrance, thrusting them in and out slowly.

He jerked as he felt a moan reverberating around his cock and knew he was close.

"Lee, if you don't wanna taste me pull back now!" He warned.

Lee gave something akin to a snort and swallowed around him again.

"Fuck! Again!" Gaara moaned, abandoning his mission and just falling back, letting Lee bring him to climax.

"Just a little more…ah…yes…LEE!" Gaara thrust his hips up, driving him deep into Lee's throat as he came. When Lee finally reappeared in Gaara's vision, he had swallowed the cum that had made it into his mouth and was spreading his tongue around his lips and as far as he could reach around his face to gather up any that escaped.

It was, by far, the hottest thing Gaara had ever seen.

"Oh, I'm so claiming your ass!" Gaara growled, hauling himself up and crashing his mouth against Lee's. He could taste himself…and it was driving him mad. He pulled away and made a 'turn around' gesture.

Lee complied and rested his head on his arms, hips thrust high in the air, presenting his arse to Gaara.

'_Damn…'_

"Are you a virgin?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Yeah…you?"

Gaara gave Lee a look as he turned his head to stare at his lover. "Right…the whole 'I don't need anyone, just myself' thing."

Gaara frowned and stuck three fingers into Lee's tight asshole. "Oh, I can't do this myself, y'know."

"Ah!" Lee moaned, eyes rolling back in his head. "You – oh gods – can…it's just not as satisfying."

"Really…I know how to jack off…but this is a new concept." Gaara leant over Lee's back to whisper in his ear. "You'll have to teach me, sensei…"

"AHA! AH!" Lee was howling out now. Gaara had found his prostate. "Oh please Gaara…I'm ready…"

"I'll say when you're ready!" Gaara growled out, pushing a fourth finger in alongside the others. "And I wanna hear you scream my name out first."

"Is – ah – that all?" Lee smiled through the gasps. "In – ha – that case…"

He let all his inhibitions go.

"Ohhh, godsss, Gaara…please fuck me! Screw me! Do me hard! Make me a man! Stick that huge cock inside me and fill me with cum! Do it! Give it to me! Now!"

Gaara was frozen with shock (though his fingers were still thrusting automatically). Who knew Lee could be so…appealing? Seems he had a thing for dirty talk.

He removed his fingers and rubbed the head of his cock against Lee's puckered opening.

"You want it Lee?"

"Yeah I want it! Stick it in me!" Lee purred. Apparently bad language got good results…

"If you're sure…" Gaara pushed forward and began to sink into Lee's tight heat.

"Mmm, oh Lee, you're so fucking tight! I can barely move here!" He moaned.

Lee was wincing from the slight pain of the intrusion, but the amazing feeling and knowledge that it was _Gaara_ in his ass, _Gaara_ fucking him and claiming him as his own, had him thrusting back to meet the member.

"Feels so good!" He gasped out. "Never imagined…something going _in_ there would feel so bloody fantastic!"

Gaara nodded his agreement. "Yeah…I know…oh I've wanted this for so long…"

He began slow and steady thrusts and smiled at Lee's groans of encouragement.

"You like that?"

"Oh yeah…oh yes Gaara! More, please more…" Lee moaned and pushed backwards, trying to take his lover in deeper.

"If you're sure…" Gaara growled and began to thrust quicker.

"Ah, ah…oh fuck YES!" Lee cried out. "Harder!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Calm down…any faster or harder and I might hurt you…"

"For fuck's sake Gaara, HARDER!" Lee cried out. "I need to feel you! I want you in me so deep I can feel you in my chest…oh please…fuck me!"

Gaara frowned in concern, but Lee's pleads and the tightness of his virgin hole made it impossible to refuse him. He moved harder, slamming into Lee at a pace that he knew meant they wouldn't last long.

"Yes! Fuck me Gaara! Fuck me!" Lee sang out.

Gaara moaned and bit his way along Lee's shoulders. "Lee…so good…I'm not gonna last…"

"Oh, cum in my ass!" Lee begged. "Please Gaara, cum inside me!"

"You little whore!" Gaara gasped out. "You want my cum in you that badly?"

"Yeah…" Lee moaned as Gaara began to hit his prostate violently. "Damn right…I want you to claim me as your own…no-one else will dare come near me if they know I'm yours!"

"Are you?" Gaara gasped, grabbing Lee's cock and pumping alongside his thrusts. "Are you mine Lee?"

Lee gave a sob and wrenched himself backwards. "Yours, oh god, all yours! Just don't stop…for the love of god Gaara, don't stop! Please! I need to cum!"

Gaara gave a howl and bit hard into Lee's neck, marking him.

"Mine!" He snarled.

"YES!" Lee screamed. "Your whore, your slut, yours, yours, yours! Now cum in my hole! Fill me up!"

Gaara gave Lee's cock a vicious tug and grinned as it sent him over the edge!

"GAARAAAAAAAAAA!! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes! AH!" Lee slumped forwards and moaned as he spilt his seed over Gaara's hand. He felt Gaara's rhythm begin to falter. "Cum in me! Cum in your slut!" He cried.

"Ah! LEE! YESSSSSSS!!" Gaara gave a roar as he thrust forward one more time and filled his love to the brim.

He collapsed beside him, smiling as Lee gave a sensual moan and kissed him deeply.

"I love you…" Lee murmured quietly.

"Really?" Gaara asked, staring at him. He couldn't say it back…that word was too much right now…but he could say it another way.

"Lee, you're the most precious person in the world to me."

Lee smiled. He knew why Gaara couldn't return his love in words. But he could return it in spirit, and in body, and in soul.

And that was more than enough for Lee.

--

"Do you think they're alright in there?" Sasuke asked Sai, staring at the door the two friends had disappeared through.

"Oh, I'm sure Lee's just proving he has a penis." Sai replied happily. The night was going so well…just one more detail and it would be perfect.

"Wanna prove _you_ have one to me?"

Sasuke gave him a look of surprise. Then a grin. "I'm topping."

Sai just smiled, a real one this time.

"Only if you have one!"

--

**A.N; Phew! Glad that's done with. Everyone loves PWP! Now maybe the plot bunnies will leave me alone for a few weeks. Boy bunny and girl bunny hop past**

…**Twitch Kill the wabbit!!**


End file.
